is lyserg crazy?
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: okay, lyserg got the powers from hao and ke, and he is crazy. but don't tell to much, please read and review. if you don't like ke, she look alote on hao don't read it then, season 2, coming up soon
1. Chapter 1: Lyserg

a/n: heyy everyone hope you like this its a little crazy soo childeren under the 12 must not read this

disclaimer: i do not own shamanking but i do own kenarina and her folwers and Karia that i borrowd from

a anthor writer Karialkia. soo dont be harse on her okay.

No flames! please

ke: just begin grrr

me: okay i will begin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

chapter 1: Lyserg

Yoh and the othors on the gang wait for orders from Anna.

Anna walked trough the door the garden in: and said:'' why are you guys

lying here, come on go to the store, yes: yoh and horo goes to the store.

ren and ryio stays here to make dinner'': anna orderd

yes sire:'' yeled everyone and goes away.

Anna was stare at the sky with beautifull clouds, Then behind her came a guy

with green hair and a x law uniform. Anna look at him and say: Lyserg what are you

doing here.

Lyserg was a little sacred but not from Anna. and he said:'' Anna, do you now where the

othor x-laws are'', He said with a sacerd face.

No'': said Anna coldly.

And Lyserg goes through the garden outside and Anna goes inside the house.

''So lyserg, going somewhere''? said a voice behind lyserg

''What do you mean''?said lyserg and turned around.

Er stoot a young women behing him with a long white dress

and long pink hair.

''oo you,''said lyserg, with one face to her.

''How long are you following me Karia''. said lyserg

'' Not long, but have you seen a person''? said karia

( a/n: sorry that i say but this most. Karia that person that i borrow she is hunting on Kenarina, and lyserg and the other x laws are hunting on 

hao. sorry if you dont like ke sorry then, back to the story)

''Who have a seen''? asked lyserg with a not kown face.

''What do you think dummy, I mean ke afcourse''! said karia

'' No but why are you always seargh for adventure, I dont now if you now but Ke is also crazy like Hao''Said Lyserg.

''But i think that i go now, see you lyserg''said Karia and run away.

Then stoot Lyserg alone, without his fairy spirit.

Lyserg looks around to see anyone of his own team, but he say nothing.

And he goes away from the asakura residence.

When finaly horo horo and yoh where home from the store.

and rio and ren where done with cooking.

yoh: trey finaly we are home.

horo horo: But yoh, i dont think we will survive.

yoh: Wat do you mean trey?

horo horo: because ren was making dinner.

yoh: thats, true come on, we must go now before anna gets angry.

Horo and yoh run to the last few passen to their home.

and smell a very lovely smell, they go inside.


	2. Chapter 2: kenarina vs karia

chapter 2: Karia vs kenarina

When yoh and horo came in, they say that was no dinner on the table.

Yoh:'' where is the dinner''? he asked to ren ryio.

ren:''its just fall on the ground when rio with his annoying feets, came in my way''! said ren angry.

Rio:'' what do you mean with annoying feets''! said Rio.

Yoh:''' umm... Trey can you help me''. said yoh

horo:'' sorry, i am eating'': said horo with his mounth full of bread

On the self momment comes karia with her 2 angel spirits gabriel and azriel.

looking for her. and she said.'' where is she,i dont get it, normally is she walking down

this street home'': said karia when her spirit gabriel and replys:'' maybe we are to late

and is she already home?''

''maybe or maybe not. or maybe is she behind you'': said a voice behind then

'' Ke, i now it, Why are you so late''? said Karia

''Maybe that it was sale on the mole maybe, and then i hit a old lady out the store,

because she said that was fet''! said Kenarina with a relax and angry face.

'' And how was your day Karia?'' she said

'' Its none of your bussinus you now Kenarina Asakura''': said Karia with a annoying face.

''You now my name, can you say to where i live and who folowers are''? said ke, with a smirk on her

face.

'' How should i now, i only now your name thats all. But if you want a fight''! said karia.

'' Not exacly but if you want.'' Spirit of water: said ke

'' okay azriel, Spirit form, unity'': said Karia while she put the spirit ball in her.

'' okay spirit of water, water tornado attack'': yeled ke,

But for her is it not good, beacause Karia reflect it.

and said'': its not bad dont you think for a shaman hunter or well elimentor.

'' I meant it for it, its not bad for someone like you: 'said kenarina.

But i kenarina's mind, ( this is what she thinks)'' Why have she blocked my attack.

and how she do that, thats was one off my strongest attack.

And karia's mind( this is what she thinks)'' its not bad, that i ke strongest

attack have reflect, but its to do allot of my furiyoku'')

$$$$$$$ ( sorry a long figth but i am not good at it, soo that result is this both of then are exaustit, and it will be tie)

Karia was the battle for her no use, she no thats she can not fight ke, but it was soo mean what she said to her.

''Kenarina, why do you say that to me''? said Karia

'' What have i say then''? said ke what a still evil smirk on her face

'' you now what i mean, that i was to fat''! said Karia

'' Noo realy i mean that over that lady, she said it to me''Said ke.

Karia:'' realy''

Ke:'' afcourse, i mean that to you, what do you think i am crazy''?

And for now reason they both laughd.

and say:'' next i see you, you are dead. hahah: said ke and turnes in beathifel flames and is gone.

Karia:'' you now gabriel, we will get her next time'': she said and goes away to

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

a/n: i hope you like this chapter, i have spend 2 days on it, soo please dont be harse on our.

and Karia have i borrowd from a writer Karialkia.

please more reading and reviews only no flames please!


	3. Chapter 3: Lyserg meets hao

chapter 3: lyserg meets hao

lyserg walks the next day trough the big street. only thought how he could find, jeanne and marco **_( a/n: sorry dont npw mach of the name from the x-laws_**

_**only this two.) **_

it was almost dark, and lyserg gets a little scared.

sudddenly he feels that he was folowed.

lyserg:'' go away, who you are!

lyserg walks farther and quiker.

'' Why are you going to, so fast'' said a voice behind him.

lyserg was looking but say nothing, but it is a reason, because it is already 2.00 aclock in the night.

''come on lyserg, i just wanna to now where you going to?'' said the voice again.

'' Just go away'' still seeing nothing

then was er something, that was red fire. turning the light on.

'' i now it, it was you the holl time'' said lyserg looking at zeke.

'' no, the ghost off jeanne, afcourse'' said hao, with a evil smirk on his face.

Lyserg:'' what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?''

Hao: ''that could i, the same thing asking you to''!

Lyserg: ''its none of your bussinis'',

Hao: ''i think you have lost something? and that is probaly important''!

Lyserg: ''now i have lost anything and what do you think i am searching for something''?

Zeke: ''nothing at all. just you are a little scared face, and now one is with you!''

Hao was laughing him out with a mean evil smirk o his face.

But Lyserg who thought, that he hao could take him alone. was this time in shock.

The two dont say anything, it was a cold night, and the hours was tikking away.

finaly say hao: ''Okay are you ready lyserg''. said hao with a evil stil smork on his face. what was the same as yoh.

''NOooo'' said lyserg. with a shock.

'' Spirit of fire'' called zeke. and goes stand on the spirit of fire.

Lyserg who was still thinking why he hasnt his fairy spirit with him, how he could ever win from hao.

_**a/n: sorry short chapter again, i cant focus on the story right now. hope you dont mind it at all.**_

_**i think next time i write my name down, and not anymore a/n,**_

_**if you see it before with a msn friend, thats why.**_

_**sooo i think i will do the same.**_

_**hao:"why are you still talking!**_

_**me: because i am boring my self**_

_**ke: yes, hao. please be patient**_

_**karia: ke, dont be so mean to your brother**_

_**ke: excuse me, but he begon the yell to my friend**_

_**hao: no i am not. okay**_

_**yoh: whats happinging?**_

_**anna: goo training again, yoh.**_

_**yoh: yes anna.**_

_**and they walked away**_

_**okay see you next time on my shamanking story, is lyserg crazy?**_

_**preview.**_

_**''whats happind here'': said jeanne, when she found lyserg.**_

_**lying painfull on the ground?**_

_**it was...: and lyserg falt on uncontions.**_

_**bye. read en review**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lyserg meets Hao part 2

_**A/n: now you get more okay. A longer chapter;**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not won shamanking, but wel kenarina, and her folowers. And a borrowd charcter karia, from karikali ( sorry, i wrote your name wrong)**_

Chapter 4:Lyserg meets Hao part 2

Hao was ready for his attack, while lyserg****was scared and didnt move.

Hao: ''why are you so scared?''

Lyserg:…

Zeke:'' what is wrong, you dont move?''

Lyserg was realy sacerd, but in the other wise, he want realy take revenge on his parents death, that was kild by Hao Asakura.

Soo. His emotions go up and down, sacerd sad. And angry rwaly angry.

Hao:'' spirit fire, ball. Attack!

Yelde Hao, and goes right away off Lyserg, and hit him hard in his chest.

Lyserg:'' …, whats happinning with me…'' and felt un concius.

Zeke, must almost realy hard laughing, how lyserg, ly on the the ground with very mach blood comming from his chest.

Hao: ''ahahaha, you must never see me, in the night, you now''.

And zeke dissapeard in flames.

_**A/n: i hope you understand what er was with lyserg, if you dont understand, i will explain.**_

Later in the night. Lyserg comes by, and he was wondering why he was lying on the ground

Lyserg: '' whats happined, dont where i am, and why are i bleeding? Said lyserg with a fronce on his face. Then he remmberd it again.'' Wait where is Hao, i will get revenge on him'' said Lyserg.

He was trying to get up. But he cant . his chest was full of blood and wounds of the fire ball from zeke.

Lyserg was thinking on the heaven, that he went to go. But there was a shadow.

''Lyserg'': said a voice. ''Lyserg are you alright''. She came closer, and he lookt at her.

She had long grey hair. Lyserg look more to her, and his eyes was open when he say the leader from the x-laws standing above him. ''What are you doing here, misstres iron maiden?

He ask.

''Dont try to talk, its cost you a lot from your power just lay down, i have caled the other x-laws'': said the jeanne with a little tears falling from her chicks. Jeanne was looking to the very bleedings and wounds, lyserg had. ''Dont cry iron maiden, its just my own fault, i have met hao and he attackt me, i am sooo idiot, i do everything wrong, sometimes i think why a live'': said lyserg, with a sweeti face. Jeanne was looking to him. And say: why Lyserg why do you soo mean for yourself, your a good shaman, and you must be proud that you are on my team. We will eliminate that evilniss, we will destroy Hao/Zeke asakura: said Jeanne with a self fiches eyes.

_**Zeke yoh asakura: heyyy you guys, hope you like it, i will quik update.**_

_**Please still read and review. And please no flames, not to be harse on me okay, just say i if you dont like, example: to lot grammer or something**_

_**And a other thing. Sometimes i wrote words realy wrong, and i cant help it. read there above it. bye see you next time on shamanking fanfiction**_

_**From the athor letter it self.**_

_**Next time on shamanking, fanfiction: **_

''_**Finaly, where wer you guys''. She say only shadows, and she now for sure that that her comrades are. ( said jeanne) **_

_**haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: and jeanne and Lyserg where gone!**_


	5. Chapter 5: what want hao

A/n: heyy hope you like this chap. And i shal quik update my profile. From the stories, fun. I will try to do this chap longer then the last one, sit down and hope you enjoy, this. Fun

Disclaimer: i do not own shamanking but i want to, i do own is kenarina ( look at my profile for more info ) and her folowers. And the borrowt character Karia from karialkia. Fun

Chapter 5: What want hao?

'Finaly you are here, come on lyserg needs help' said Iron maiden.

'O,yes.. we will help you guys' said a formuliar voice, behind them. Jeanne looked around her, and say not realy the other x-laws.' Who are you guys, yeled jeanne. While she was still looking at Lyserg.

Now, shall we introduce us then?' said the girl. ' yes Mari will first, hi my name is mari'

'Hi my name is machi'

'My name is Kanna' said Mari, Kanna, Machi.

'And we are the Hanagumi' said Kanna, machi,mari, the same time. Jeanne was to get her spirit. **( a/n: please say what the spirits are from, jeanne,mikihisha, review it. if you now. Back to story)**

But Kanna, says: 'alright, come with us to the camp. We can do it the fine way, or the painfull way'.

'I will never go with you': said jeanne. 'Okay its your choise, come on': said Kanna coldy. Peaple came after the Hanagumi, and will try to get The iron maiden and lyserg. ' Jeanne, just go. Its all my fault that you are here, and if i was stay by the group. Had Hao never found me, and we are not stuck with the Hanagumi and the other folowers from Hao.' And when lyserg said that he was going to cry. ' come on, lyserg, its not your fault. That we are stuck here.' Said Jeanne to calm down Lyserg. But she nows that it is his fault. But before. She could think about it. they get caught by some members of hao's folowers. And both of them get unconcius, a few hours later jeanne wake up. And was wondering why she was her in a tent on a bed. ' Where, am i and where are we.' Said jeanne with a helf sleepy voice. ' whats happined' when Lyserg got up as well.

' soso. Finaly you woke up' said a men who comes in the tent. ' Who are you, and stop singing' said jeanne. The guy who was in the tent was singing. And not very good at all. ' stop singing?' said the guy. ' i am the peote from hao-sama' continud the peote. ' yes, afcourse hao,' said jeanne. ' But what want hao from us then, misstres jeanne' asked Lyserg with a not now face.

'Sososososos. Look what we have here. The iron maiden' said hao when he comes in the tent to. Hao walks farther in, but was stopped by the hurting Lyserg. Who has still blood and wounds on his chest. ' Dont come anycloser, to the iron maiden': said Lyserg while he was looking at Hao. Everyone was looking at Hao and lyserg, thats just was happined. Hao got his hand in the air, and just go on a very very hard slap on Lyserg's cheek. Even the peyote was in shock because hao-sama dont do such a thing a slap. ' Hao, what do you want of us.': said jeanne to hao. But for that jeanne and Lyserg it nows. That got hit again to the peyote and Hao and felt both unconius…

**Zeke yoh asakura: heyy guys and girls. Hope you like this chap. I go on. Later with it. sooo just wait for it. and if you wanna see when i update just look in my profile. Or if you wanna now more about my character kenarina. Just look there. To. Fun, just email me if you have questions, see you later bye**

**Originaly letter from the auther zeke yoh asakura**

**A/n: to my reviewers**

**Yowuzup: heyy thanks i hope this helps by a update. Please voit by my other story a new shamangirl. More info there**

**Need more reviews fun. Bye R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Karia's secret

Zeke yoh asakura: this would be a long chap. Because i dont now a story…. Or something. Soo hope you like it anyway bye….

Disclaimer: i dont own shamanking, i want to.. i do own Kenarina her folowers, Hikari. And Karia. That i bored from karialkia.

**Big hugs and kisses and greets from the author**

**Ps: i go on with somebudy else right now… in chapter 7 or 8. we go on with hao and jeanne,lyserg. Hope you dont mind!**

Chapter 6: Karia's secret

( Karia pov)

I walked trough a alley, and say nothing…. It was very Dark i say realy nothing. I was thinking how to get home. But couldnt think about anything. It was going to be late. When i came finaly in the city again. But i say no one walking on the troitare. ' Where is everybody, its not that late is it': i said against my self. I was searhing for a clock. But i couldnt find one. Soo i walked forward and say that i was ended before my house. I walked in.. and say somebody stands in the middel from the room. I run towards the shadow, but not getting close. I say to late that there was a glas door, and i go trough the window.

( normal pov)

'so. There you are. I was waiting for you' : said the mysterius voice in the middel of the room. ' who are you, what do you want, and why are you here': said Karia furius and scared. The figure walks to her. And suddenly toches her ckeek. ' thats a lot of questions you have, for a hunter like you': said the men behind her.

Karia turned around and there stood a boy from the same age, behind her. ' So, you are realy slow for so hunter like you?': said the boy, who was still touching her cheek.

' Stay off me.': said Karia mad.! She was going to give him a face slap. But she missed.

( hikari pov)

she is just as 5 years ago… so cofidence and so shy to.

_Flash from Hikari:_

_We where just playing in the garden… when our mum yelled at us. ' you two. Come in right now': said there mum.. we go both in the house. And my sister said:' Mum, whats up?'._

'_nothing to worry about. Soo, go quik both to your room': said she, and goes quik almost running to the living room. We just stood there, like there was nothing happined. When my sister was going to cry and she said:'i now this for sure, why didnt she tell me'. She cried even louder when she had say that._

_When we heard a loud explosion from the living room. Me and my sister runed towards there and say there standing two people. My farther was lying on the ground. But we didnt see our mother and i said:' Who are you two, and where is our mother.'? They didnt listen to me. And i say with my own eyes hang my mother in the boys arms. I wanted to try to save her. But i couldnt do anything because a girl from the same age as the boy stopped me and said:' not so fast, do you think realy that i let you attack my brother i dont think soo.'. said the girl with a hate full face against my sister. _

'_Let him go.. he has no thread for me at all…do you give his mother back': said the boy, when he turned around i say that only guy…who could do this. I couldnt believe my eyes he stood there with that girl…it was…it wa..s Hao! 'Asakura hao, why are you here': i said. I begon realy quik being angry. The girl who standing behind him. Trowed my mother to us… and i said:' and who are you then.. and dont trow my mother like that'. I was realy angry about thos two._

_:' my name, its not realy of your busines but owell.. my name is Kenarina asakura.'_

_Hikari: 'Please.. not you Hao… why are you attacking us?': my face was full of tears._

_There was a fell light. And they where gone… and we go upstairs.. and we droped us at our bed. And fell in Sleep._

_And flash from Hikari_

_( a/n: Hikari wears a green pants with a dark green shirt, and light green shoes. And his hair is the same color as Lyserg… back to story fun……………and a/n)_

( normal pov)

Hikari was very deep in his thoughts when Karia suddenly give him a face klap. ' i Said, what are you doing here': said Karia, with a white face.

It was begin of the day. And they still stare each other.

Karia: 'Hey hold there where are you going?

Hikari:' away. See you again… my sister

Karia:' what do you mean with my sister.

But he was gone…Karia was going to sit on a chair… and felt there a sleep.

Zeke yoh asakura: heyy hope you like it… please dont mean. Please, i have done this about 3 weeks. So review nice?

**Bye see you later…**

**Originaly letter from athor.**

**A/n: read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: the death from a xlaw

Heyy. Hope you like this one, i update a little quiker, but then you got shorter chapters. Hope you dont mind it!

Disclaimer: i do not own shamanking, i want to. I do own. Kenarina and her folowers and karia, from karialkia, and my new one Hikari

Summary: heyy,its for your own risk to read. okay, lyserg god the powers from hao and ke, and he is crazy. but dont tell to mach, please read and review. if you dont like ke, she look alot on hao dont read it then, no flames.later on: is there no more shamans?

Chapter 7: The death from a x-law.

When jeanne was woking up, she was suprised that nobody was in the tent. She was going to try more sitting up, and looked at lyserg, who has a other suprise been banged and good to. ' come here, Mosh': she wisspeard. Her spirit comes appeard right on front of her and say:' jeanne-sama. What are you doing here'?

'thats to much the tell, just get us out of her. But first look if anybody is out side of the tent': said jeanne, who was still wispering.

Mosh was looking out side of the tent. There came a group of girls. Hao self came to after the girls, the african boy folows hao. And luchist to… but he was going to a other tent, and dissapeard. Mosh came floating towards jeanne again and said:' miss, there is no body more, everyone is gone..'.

'Okay, lets grab lyserg and come quik. We most losing time'.: said jeanne.

In the forest.

'Okay we made it, to the forist but its not far enough.': said jeanne, with a sweeti face. Lyserg was waking up to now. And looked at jane-sama. ' whats happined. Are we free from hao?': said Lyserg with a asking face towards jeanne and mosh. ' No lyserg, we are not free. We runed away': said jeanne. 'oyes.. i got something for you, her': said jeanne. Jeanne gave Lyserg a pistol with that was a archer spirit. Lyserg looked at it. 'but, jane-sama. Why are you gave me this?': said Lyserg

Jeanne: 'because your proud, and kind. '

Lyserg: 'this is Saloun. Right?'

Jeanne: 'yes, lyserg. Yes'.

'So what have we here, thos people are a few min, in my camp': said Hao. He was standing on his spirit, the spirit of fire. Jeanne looked realy scared but she stil sommon her spirit Mosh up. And try to fight hao. ' come on Smosh, we are going to defeat the devil'! said jeanne, while she goes up to hao. ( a/n: i realy suck with fighting scenes, but i try it. so bye a/n. end) but hao dugdes under the attack of jeanne. And get her with a big fire ball. In the stomache. Finaly come Lyserg in action and says: ' saloun, archer spirit fire..'. but hao stands there still calm, and do nothing. When lyserg attacks. He sees to late that jeanne was in the hand of the spirit of fire. And attackt her. 'you luck, little lyserg…that was not a strong attack. I will let you see what a strong attack is': said hao. Staring at Lyserg.

( okay when a long fight,. To make it short. Lyserg tries to save jeanne but with no succes. Hao let jeanne burn. But its full warmer and painfull, the by the fight by the gate of babylone. So jeanne felt unconsius and the spirit of fire lets her go)

'Jane-sama.': yeled Lyserg. When he runs towards her.

'Please dont die… ': Lyserg cried, when jeanne put her hand aroung his cheek and said.'your brave, and that loyalty is always welcome with the x-laws…': that was her last words, and her last breath and she was past away.. lyserg could not believe his eyes. And cried, very very hard. 'jane-sama.

**Zeke yoh asakura: Hope you like it. bye.**


	8. Chapter 8:hikari and hao

Chapter 8: Hikari and hao

It was already morning when hikari walks towards the forest. "What a nice day. Hmm? OMG what happened over there!." Hiraki ran over towards the gate seeing Jeanne dead Lyerg crying and Hao standing there with his hands blood soaked. He walked closer to hear what they where saying..

Hao: 'so. What thinks little lyserg to do about it now?'

Hikari couldnt believe what he saw.. and he try to focus what they say.

Lyserg: ' you have killed here. Did you like it, i will never forgive you hao.

Hao: 'spirit of fire.. take the spirit of the pathetic x-law.'

Lyserg:' i will never forgive you. What you did hao. Do you hear what i am saying'.

Hao: ' sure… and with what army do you come then.'?

Hikari saw the man named hao vanished away..

Hao: ' so. You are the holl time spying on me?'

Hikari turned around and saw that he had just maked eye contact with nothing more then the great shaman hao asakura.. 'well. Mm.. i just was walking through the forest'. Said hikari a very much nervose.

Hao: ' did you come all the way here. To come be my comrade'. Hao guessed…

( Hikari pov)

'he was right…it was or shall be great to be a member of hao… but then again what shall my sis think if she new it… she would kill me. But then again… she didnt realy act if she new me… but hao is also right what…! Omg i forgot that he can read my mind…. What shal he think of me. That i talk in my self'.. my head was going to explode from all thos things i thought.. i looked towards hao. Who was still get his evil smirk on his face…

( hao pov)

i was looking at the guy.. for the first time a guy who was round the 16 or 17 was not scared of me. He looks like a strong shaman. But i must see it for real.

Hao: ' maybe shall we try to figure out that you are realy so strong'.

To be continued:

A/n: sorry for the short chap.. and that you waited.. realy sorry. Please read and nice review…


	9. Chapter 9: hiakari and hao part 2

Chapter 9: Hikari and hao part 2

Hao was walking towards Hikari… who was standing against the big tree now.

Hikari: 'oo okay… come on ill take you on'.

Hao: ' spirit of fire!

Hao jumped on the spirit of fire.. and trowes a huge fireball towards Hiakari.. but hikari jumps easy away and says: ' is that all you got?'. Hao had trowed a other fire ball… this time had hao hit hikari on the shoulder. It burned well. But he didnt let it notice towards hao.

Hao: '… are you going to attack me to. Or not?'

Hikari: ' afcourse.. i.i.i just wait a good moment'

Hao: ' just give up'

On the weirdest moment comes there a weird glow from hikari… 'come on…' said Hikari. He was getting his sword and says: ' oversoul.. kina!'. Hao trowed a other fire ball on Hikari but he cut it easy with his knife.

By that action was Hao get more angrier and he let the spirit of fire gets hikari.. but that failt…

Hikari: ' come on. You want that i fight.. come and get me then'.

Hao: ' i see. So that your full power. Ahahhaah'. ' you foul.. you dont think that i let me defeat so easly;'

Hao said.. and begin to more laugh…

( on the other side of the forest)

( kenarina pove: )

ke: ' man.. what can i do.. nothing. Yoh is not home. Hao is not home. Karia is gone…'

i looked up. And saw the spirit of fire standing with hao on it.

and i was begin to run towards hao.. with my own spirit of water.

Ke: ' hao! What are you doing here?' i asked the fire shaman

( normal pov)

hao: ' that none of your bussines'.

Hao was angry on Hikari, because he cut everytime his attacks off. But still was ke in shock while he that says.

Hao was tried to do the second time to grape him, and this time it was succeded and the spirit of fire. Come higher with hikari in his gripe…

Hao: ' so you thought you could be me up, dont you.. with yourlittle trick?'

Ke: ' hao. Who is he?'

Hao: ' stay out of my way… little sis'!

It looks everytime kenarina said something he got angry.. however she not now why?

Hikari: ' release me now!'

Hikari was going to be angry but he could not do very much. When he got burned by hao's spirit of fire…

Kenarina asakura: heyy.. its maybe not much, but if i do short chaps. But quik update it will be good… hope you like it… read and nice review  oyes… read to, the christmas one shots.. and a new thread, a new shamangirl.. or i mean all my stories bye


	10. Chapter 10: yes or no

Kenarina asakura : heyy here comes finaly the next chapp.. enjoy. Read and nice review

As kenarina's pov… this chap is made by Melody

#&#

chapter 10: yes or no

I saw that hao had the boy but when i wanted to say something. He had let go of the boy who was falling out of the grip from the SOF. He came very quik to the ground, and felt against the tree he stood earlier. I was suprised that he was still alive because the most of hao's victims didnt realy survive to say it nice. I slow down the spirit fo water and orderd to go down. I runed towards the boy and looked of he was okay

I then turned around and had give hao a evil asakura glare.

Kenarina: ' hao! Man what are you gonna do. That boy is just a boy'. I said while my tune of my voice what can heard by the holl forest

I looked at the boy again and he was slowly waking up. I then helped him to stand on his feet again when he looks at me he give me a yell and pushed me aside.

Hikari: ' so you are here still to…'

I didnt realy kown where he was talking about and tried to grap him by his arm.

Hao let his spirit of fire let him go down to and stood beside us.

Hao:' well i didnt kown that you remember my lil sister to?'

Kenarina: ' hao what do you mean with remember'

Hao: ' oo nothing, nothing dear sister'

He let his atention go to the boy and turned around.

Hao: ' so umm… your hikari right?'

Hikari: ' yes i am, hao'

Hao: ' JOIN MY GROUPE'

Hikari looked at hao, then he looked at me.

Hikari: ' well '

Hao: ' look if you join me you can have power where you ever had dreamed off'

Kenarina: ' boy, dont do it, your just crazy if you join hao'

Hao: ' shut up ke, '

Hao walked up to me and glaced at me.

Hao: ' maybe your not good enough to be in my shamankingdom either'

I looked at hao if he realy meant that. He then turned around again and was waiting for an answer. The boy looked at me, and then looked at hao again. He was still standing against the same tree….

Kenarina asakura: heyy i am soo sorry

1: late update

2: short chap

realy i just wanna post this chap.. read and nice review i will go on as quik as i can…


	11. Help!

Heyy i wanna go on with the story.. but my problem is i dont now how to coninue.. so pleas eplease help me with it.. if you wanna that i continue… please please

Send me a pm notification or set it in a review… okay help

**HELP!**

**READ EVERY CHAPPY AGAIN AND HELP ME… AND IF YOU GOT A USEFULL IDEA YOU WILL BECOME SOMEONE IN MY STORY LOVE OR HATE.. OR JUST **

**IS LYSERG CRAZY? PART 2 OKAY HELP!**


	12. Chapter 11: yes or no part 2

Kenarina asakura: heey sorry if i describe karia wrong.. because i forgot how she look like. So dont flame me please for that.

Chapter 11: yes or no, part 2

Hikari couldn't really decide.. he looked at ke again. And then at hao..

Hikari: ' well,. ..'

At the other side of the forest came a girl with blond hair and a white dress she was near the city but didn't want to come back. Ever.

Karia: ' no i will never go back.. if those strange pl come to my home.. but what did he mean with you are the same as then.?'

She didn't really wanna thought about it… she hears some noise ( a.n: sorry don't now how to type it/)

Karia run ed towards the place where she heard the noise. She stopped to get some breath and when she looked up she saw that hao was standing before kenarina and the boy she saw earlier by her house. She rushed towards them and standing before kenarina. They all looked at her when she was going to hao and asked him. 'hao what are you doing, i hate you'. Said karia and runed towards kenarina: 'so your still here also leave the city'. Said karia and finally she was going to hikari: ' why are you here? If you wanna prove yourself you can fight other shamans then that girl and the boy from hell'. When karia was done she was going to sit down. And looked at the people who was staring at her. 'what.. don't stare at me like that'. Karia was going to get mad when hikari comes to her. 'stay off me..' hukari came closer. 'i warn you dont touch me'. It wasnt very usefull when hikari hugged her very tied... she pushed him at side and was going back to hao and hitted him full in the face. And then faced hikari again: ' so i guess you where going to join hao don't you? ' hikari didnt answer on that question but he could see she was right. 'so i didnt really diceded yet' said hikari, he total forgot that hao and ke looked at them to. 'so if you don't wanna join hao i am happy and i will listen to what you wanna say and what did you mean with your still same as then?' karia came out of breath when she was goin to sit on the ground. And was waiting for an answer. But that didnt come. ' well umm that girl who you names as kenarina was convincing me not to join hao-sama'. Hikari's voice was stambling and looked against the ground. Karia had come up also and when she did that.. all the things from the past came towards her.

( Flash back, or else see chapter 6)

We where just playing in the garden… when our mum yelled at us. ' you two. Come in right now': said there mum.. we go both in the house. And my sister said:' Mum, whats up?'.

'nothing to worry about. SO, go quick both to your room': said she, and goes quick almost running to the living room. We just stood there, like there was nothing happined. When my sister was going to cry and she said:'i now this for sure, why didn't she tell me'. She cried even louder when she had say that.

When we heard a loud explosion from the living room. Me and my sister run ed towards there and say there standing two people. My farther was lying on the ground. But we didnt see our mother and i said:' Who are you two, and where is our mother.'? They didn't listen to me. And i saw with my own eyes hang my mother in the boys arms. I wanted to try to save her. But i couldnt do anything because a girl from the same age as the boy stopped me and said:' not so fast, do you think realy that i let you attack my brother i dont think soo.'. said the girl with a hate full face against my sister.

'Let him go.. he has no thread for me at all…do you give his mother back': said the boy, when he turned around i say that only guy…who could do this. I couldn't believe my eyes he stood there with that girl…it was…it wa..s Hao! 'Asakura hao, why are you here': i said. I begon realy quik being angry. The girl who standing behind him. Trowed my mother to us… and i said:' and who are you then.. and dont trow my mother like that'. I was realy angry about thos two.

:' my name, its not really of your business but well.. my name is Kenarina asakura.'

Hikari: 'Please.. not you Hao… why are you attacking us?': my face was full of tears.

There was a fell light. And they where gone… and we go upstairs.. and we dropped us at our bed. And fell in Sleep.

(and of flash)

'hikari my brother?' karia was going to him, and looked him in the eyes. 'so you finally know it'. said hikari with a smile on his face. He didn't care about anyone anymore and hugged karia tied. He looked at hao. 'so do you wanna join me? I am still waiting for your answer and you know i can give you the power you need'. Hao's eyes became alot darker then before his stupid smirk wasnt on his face anymore. Hikari was thinking.. ' hao…' there didnt came an answer when hikari looked to his sister he decided. 'i will not join you'.

Kenarina asakura: hahahaah i love this chappy. I will do spelling check don't worry about that.. i love the end. I will not join you.. go hikari oops.. get red, and hides behind under the bed, help hao… ( a hikarixkaria chappy.) read and nice review please

Next time on the story is lyserg crazy?

Hao stared at him. And walked closely towards hikari and summoned the SOF up..


	13. Chapter 13: pray and thoughts

Kenarina asakura: finally my next chapter is up. Maybe a little short.

Hope you like it

Chapter 13: pray and thoughts

Hao walked to hikaru and sumoned the spirit of fire. Hikaru walked slowly to the tree and felt, with a scared face, looked hikaru up. To the mad face from hao

By yoh:

It was 12.00 pm in the night and yoh was still walking through the garden. The last few nights he couldnt sleep, even when he turned around.

Yoh looked to the stars, it was a great night to look to the stars. ' there comes something terefying' said yoh. While still looking to the sky, he signed and walked slowly to the funbari inn.

By hao:

Hikari stood slowly up and looked to his sister: 'Asakura Hao you can kill me with your spirit but you will never kill my soul'. When hikari had spoken he looked to his sister again. Who was looking at him with a open mouth.

**Kenarina asakura: hope you liked the very short chap. Tomorow i will make chapter 14, ooo yeah sorry for the spelling. See ya**


	14. Chapter 14: the power of a weak person

Kenarina asakura: i am really sorry, i forgot the make the chapter, here is the second short chapter. Have fun. Oo yeah this year i don't reallly have time to update. But i will try

Chapter 14: the power of a weak person

Lyserg was still sitting by the dead body of the irom maiden jeanne. His tear where falling of his cheeks. When he finally got up, je looked one more time back to her face. And wanted to walk home, when he saw Hao standing with his spirit of fire and some guy that he didnt know. That girl names Kenarina was standin before Hao know, and also another girl he didnt know either.

Lyserg wanted to walk further. And he stopt right away again. Lyserg turnes around and runes towards hao

' Ready for your end?' said Hao in the position of attacking.

'NO!' everybody was shocked and looked to lyserg.

He runed to Hao' Go Morphin'

Morphin goes in the pendulem. And tranformes into a archer spirit.

' Go Morphin attack'. Yellend Lyserg, 'I will kill you Hao'

'Well Lyserg has still power'. Said Hao with a smirk on his face.

Kenarina, Karia, Hikari looked to the little fight. Everytime Lyserg attack dodge Hao with his Spirit of fire. After a few minutes is Lyserg tired and less energy. While Hao is still with his full power.

Lyserg walked to the tree where Hikari stood earlier. 'i will get you'. Said Lyserg mad. And became inconsius.

Kenarina is getting him, and helped him stand up.

There came a big light and Lyserg was floating in the air.

**Kenarina asakura: hey. Sorry i don't know how to check my spelling and i am very sorry that i spell some wrong.**

**Next time on shaman king. Is Lyserg crazy?**

**There came a big light off Lyserg. And even Hao was looking with a mouth open...**


	15. Chapter 15: gaining new power

Kenarina asakura: heyy peeps. Here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Well one thing. Sorry for all Hao fans

Disclaimer: i don't own shaman king. But i want to.

Chapter 15: gaining new power

Lyserg was floating in the air and was glowing, he goes down to the ground again. He openend his eyes and has a big smirk on his face.

' well i don't know what happened. But i like it'

everybody looked to him with open mouth even Hao, they didnt know where he was talking about. When lyserg noticed his smirk dissapeard.

Lyserg came to kenarina and touched her. She was getting an elektrick shock and felt on the ground unconscius. Lyserg's smirk was right back on his face.

And laughed like a crazy maniak.

'lyserg?' said Karia slowly.

He turned around and said: 'you wanted revenge on the asakura family right?' 'umm only hao and ke. ' said karia. She didnt know what to say, it was afcourse great to see those to powerless, but was it the right thing?

' well i expected something else from the great Karia'. Said lyserg.

His smirk came back to his face, he turned around and looked at Hao, who was loooking what happenned.

Lyserg laughed as a maniac, the same laugh what happined a few minutes ago.

Hikari was also still there and walked to lyserg. He raised his hand and wanted ti give him a face clap. But lyserg dodges it. And kicked hikari in the stomach, he was trying to get air, and felt like ke on the ground unconscius. Kaira was standing there alone with Hao who wasnt doing anything either,

**With yoh:**

**It was already morning, Anna was up like the rest of the group, well almost everyone. Yoh was lying in ed with the blackets off. On his stomach. When breakfast was over was it time for training, and nobody thought off Yoh. ' Horo horo 20 rounds round the park, Ren you go to the city and back, Chocolove you go train with Rio'. Anna was very bossy for so early in the morning .**

'**White train'. Everybody looked at Chocolove. 'Well laugh'. Ren came with his kwan dao and pointed at the nose of chocolove. ' au,au'. Yelled chocolove.**

'**Madam you looked worried'. Asked Rio, Anna didnt answer. She only looked at the sky.**

With hao:

Hao wanted to go away, but Lyserg hold him still. 'Ilove this speed'. Hao attacked him. But it didnt helt anything out. Every move Hao did. Dodge Lyserg. 'I love this speed'. Said Lyserg again

Karia watched it, and tried to think of something. Because how can Lyserg be so quick. She looked to the two who where still unconscius. ' wait a minute, Hikari umm he can dodge most of the attacks and Ke has speed and is quick, with that combination.' She was shocked. 'Hao, don't let him touch you'. Hao didnt listen, she yelled again the same thing but this time harder.

Hao looked at her from above the spirit of fire, but that was a great mistake. Lyserg had touched his waist.

Hao felt very powerless. One time he was the greatest shaman on earth, and the other time he didnt feel anything. Lyserg came to the ground. (a/n: don't worry Hao fans. He doesnt die.)  The Spirit of fire dissapeard from under Hao's feet. He still came slowly to the ground and felt on his knees.

Kenarina asakura: hahah i left you again with an cliffhanger. Lol

Hao fans: ' Wen i will kill you'

Kenarina asakura: sees it, runs away ' but i already said, he don't die'.

Hao fans: ' umm thats right'

Kenarina asakura: ' glad you under stand it. comes back to the set

Hao fans: ' we don't care.. we don't care..'.

Kenarina asakura: ' oke guys/girls i come back when those fans are done runing.. oo yes. Here is the review for the next.. month/week/day/year'.

Next time on is lyserg crazy?

Umm no. I am not gonna tell you it yet. Hahha if you want to see the opening of this. Go to youtube and type in shaman king power of one, there it is. bye


	16. Chapter 16: an unexpect visite

chapter 16: an unexpect visite

'haha i got know enough power to save the world'. Lyserg laughed again, he had a big smirk on his face and before Karia knew was he gone.

Karia was still standing there on the same spot she was before, she couldn't believe her eyes. she looked to the victims her brother was still unconcius just like Kenarina and Hao. Karia walked slowly to Hikari she turned him on his back, his eyes were wide open and he felt cold. Karia's eyes was felt with tears she didn't know why. 'I didn't even know him'. she wispert against herself

**With yoh:**

**'something is coming'. said Yoh without any reason and he was right because a few seconds later were the clouds all darker. the wind felt cold.**

**There came flames, and everyone prepared himself to fight with Hao. **

**but there was somebudy else not Hao who usely came. they didn't thought that he has come.**

**'Lyserg!'. Horo was the first one who said something while the other was silent. 'what are you doing here?' said Anna who was also in shock from his apperence . 'i am here to settle my fight with Ren'. told Lyserg them**

_**sailorpirateking: finally a very short update , i am so sorry. anyway read my other stories to. i didn't do any spellcheck, and my senteces are stupidd. have fun**_


	17. Chapter 17: lyserg vs ren

Chapter 17: Lyserg VS Ren

'But why Ren? 'asked Yoh, he couldn't think why Lyserg needed to get Ren. 'if he wants'. Ren came inside the garden from Fubari inn.

'come on'.

Lyserg summoned his spirit Morphin, and also did Ren.

'Bason oversoul '. 'Morphin into archangel mode'.

Ren began with his attack, but Lyserg blocked it easly. 'Morphin'. Yelled Lyserg, he had an huge attack fired on Ren. He had dodge it, but with a scram on his arm. Not knowing that Lyserg was behind him, came Ren to the ground again. Before Ren knew...

**Pirate Love: yeah i know what you all think to short, but uhh find out what is going to happen. Shall ren die or shall he dodge it lets see it. See ya to the next chapter.**


	18. test Chapter 18: what's wrong!

Me: finally update, this is gonna be very weird and hope so much that you all still like it. This will be a tesy chap for people who doesn't like it just tell me and i shall make another one.

Test Chapter 18: What's wrong!!!!

Before Ren knew was Lyserg already next to him. 'Bason rapped fire'. Said Ren. Bason did his attack on Lyserg and he felt over on his butt. It was kinda funny to see, so a few shamans and afcourse Yoh laughed. 'don't laugh at me!!!!!!'. Lyserg screamed and a dark spirit was surrounding him, there came wings on the back of his back. He teeth bacame sharp and looked just like an vampire. 'w.w.what's going on.' Said Manta. He shirved while he said that and his skin was so white as snow. You could see that Manta was very scared last time he was like that, was it in a shaman fight a few years ago against faust and his skeleton army. 'Now give me your strength' Lyserg's voice turned into some demon voice and his eyes were black. 'Lyserg come back to us, what's wrong with you. What have you done to yourself'. Yoh said it again and everytime harder. Bokotou no ryo looked up to the sky and saw nothing but black.


End file.
